fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Legends
]]In the story events of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the '''Eight Legends' were characters who fought the dragons during the period known as the Scouring. Each carried what were known as the Divine Weapons, which power was so great they caused a series of elemental imbalances that caused the retreat of the dragons through the Dragon's Gate. This ended the Scouring. After the fight with the dragons, the heroes parted ways, and some founded Elibe's history. The Eight Legends were: *The Archsage, Athos, who resided in Arcadia after the Scouring. He is otherwise known as the 'Living Legend'. He appears to be the one directly below the man in the center. *The Enigma, Bramimond, who sleeps in the Shrine of the Seals. Bramimond has no one personality, and instead mirrors the personality of those around him. Bramimond is associated with Valor, the Dread Isle, where it perfected dark powers to best dragons. It appears to be the one at the top left. *The Hero, Roland, who founded Lycia. He is the great ancestor of Eliwood and Roy and the wielder of the sword Durandal. He appears to be the one to the left of the man in the center of the picture shown, due to the similar cape and placement of the shoulder armor. *The Berserker, Durbans, who settled in the Western Isles. His Divine Weapon was the axe Armads, which was passed down to Hector during the story of Rekka no Ken. He appears in the the top right of the picture shown, being the only axe wielder of the eight. *Saint Elimine, who founded Etruria and the main religion of the world. Her present followers still speak about her. She appears to be the female figure below Durbans. *Divine Trooper Hanon, a female Nomad who founded Sacae. Her Divine Weapon was the bow Murgleis. She appears to be the one in the bottom left of the picture shown, using the bow. *The Holy Knight, Barigan, who founded Ilia. His Divine Weapon was Maltet. He appears to be the figure in the bottom right of picture holding a lance. *The Champion, Hartmut, was was the first King of Bern. He wielded both Eckesachs and the Sword of Seals, and is Zephiel's great ancestor. He appears to be the man in the center of the picture shown. He also seems to be wearing the same armor as the Hero class, while holding what looks to be the Sword of Seals. The Eight Legends are based on The Song of Roland from French Mythology. Divine Weapons The Divine Weapons were used by the Eight Legends to fight back against the Dragons during the Scouring. *Forblaze, the Scorching Reason, sometimes also translated as the Infernal Element. This was a Fire tome used by Athos. *Apocalypse, the Revealing Darkness, sometimes also translated as the Silencing Darkness. It was a Dark tome used by Bramminond. *Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lyn first refers to it as the Sword of Holy Fire. It was the Divine Weapon of Roland, and was eventually passed down to Eliwood during the story of the game. The Blazing Sword is the namesake of Rekka no Ken's title. *Armads, the Thunder Axe. It was used by Durbans. During the game's events, it is given to Hector by Durbans' spirit, who refers to himself as 'Armads'. *Aureola, the Supreme Light, sometimes also translated as The Pinnacle of Light. The Aureola was a Light tome that belonged to Elimine. Athos bears it during the last chapter in Rekka no Ken, though anyone with an S-rank in light magic may wield it. *Murgleis, the Gale Bow. This belonged to Hanon. *Maltet, the Lance of Ice and Snow. Barigan's Divine Weapon. *Eckesachs is Hartmut's Divine Weapon. He also had the Sword of Seals, which was a sword with more strength than the all of the Divine Weapons. In Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Eckesachs is in Zephiel's possession and is used in his last encounter with Roy's army. Eckesachs is the only Divine Weapon without a title, as it may have been Hartmut who bestowed the titles upon the seven other weapons. Gallery File:1235_-_Fire_Emblem_01.png Category:Terms